In recent years, so-called life-style related diseases such as cancer, heart diseases, cerebrovascular diseases, etc., have come to account for a major part of mortality in Japan, instead of infectious diseases like pneumonia and tuberculoses, which were dominant up to the early years of the Showa Era. Among others, lethality rate associated to cancer continuously showed a rapid increase, and has been ranking the top cause of death since around 1980 up to the present. Though some difference are found between sex and age, cancer has been found to develop in any organ or tissue of the body, including the brain, skin, blood, bronchi, lungs, stomach, liver, colon, uterus, breasts, pancreas, prostate gland, etc.
To diagnose cancer in such a variety of organs and tissues, while various measures have been employed, such as X-ray CT, MRI, ultrasonography, etc., identification markers for cancer cells also have come to be in use in clinical laboratory tests in recent years. Cancer cell identification markers are, for example, proteins produced by corresponding types of cancer cells, and they can be used to determine whether cancer cells are present in a sample, and also to know the type of the cancer cells which occur. In performing diagnosis of cancer based on a cancer identification marker, it is enough just to sample some cells from an organ or tissue to be diagnosed and then to examine the cells for any presence of that marker, by one of any convenient means, like antibody. It thus contributes to the convenience and reliability of the test, and also eases the burden on the patient as well. However, though some cancer identification markers can be used for detection of several different types of cells, the other, majority of markers are exclusively for a certain specific type of cancer cells. Thus it is in general necessary to use different identification markers in accordance with different organs or tissues to be examined. This increases the costs in preparing detection reagents corresponding to various identification markers, and, moreover, requires a change reagents and modification of the procedure during a detection process, thereby resulting as a whole in somewhat greater burden on the person who are engaged in diagnosis.
That there are a number of different types of cancers has also been posing a problem in cancer treatment by administration of drugs (chemotherapy). Namely, as its mechanism of development generally is intrinsic to each type of cancer, it is required in conducting chemotherapy to select the most suitable drugs for the type of the cancer about to be treated. Therefore, a wide range of drugs must be in stock to cope with a various types of cancers, and this poses a substantial burden due to cost increases and to the workload required in preparing drug formulations and giving treatment (see Non-patent Documents 1-8). Furthermore, there is a more serious problem in chemotherapy, that is, acquisition of resistance by cancer cells to the drugs that have been employed, and consequent reduction in efficacy of the treatment with them. In the etiology of cancer, a defect in cell differentiation is considered to be the major factor (see Non-patent Document 3). Thus, there would be possibilities of blocking cancer cell proliferation if a defect in cell differentiation (dedifferentiation) could be prevented.
On the other hand, a phenomenon called RNA interference (RNAi) has now been found in living organisms in common, from plants, insects, protozoa to mammalian animals, etc. RNAi is the phenomenon that a double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) which consists of a short sequence homologous to the mRNA produced by a target gene and a sequence complementary to the former, induces decomposition of that mRNA in the cell, thereby inhibiting the expression of the target gene.
It is assumed that regulation of the expression of a gene is done based on the formation of siRNA (small interfering RNA) and miRNA (microRNA, single-stranded RNA consisting of 21-23 bases) by the action of an enzyme “dicer”, an endoribonuclease (see Non-patent Document 9). It is thought that in animals siRNAs take part in the cleavage of their respective target mRNAs (see Non-patent Document 10), and that miRNAs prevent the translation of their respective target mRNAs (see Non-patent Document 11). It has been found that either an siRNA or miRNA forms a complex with common proteins to convert them into an active form, which then was identified as RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC) containing as components a plurality of such proteins (see Non-patent document 12). So far, hundreds of miRNAs have been isolated and identified from animals and plants, and the physiological functions of at least four animal-derived miRNAs have been elucidated.
In 2001, it was reported that a 21-base, short double-stranded RNA induced RNAi effects more efficiently than others in mammalian animals. RNAi thus has been expected to be useful as a therapeutic means for intractable disorders such as cancer, viral diseases and neovascularization. In particular, siRNA has been found to be capable of efficiently decomposing and eliminating a certain mRNA at a very low concentration (1 nM), suggesting the presence of some enzymatic amplification.
Long double-stranded RNAs induce interferon synthesis and non-specific mRNA decomposition (interferon response). On the other hand, short dsRNAs inhibit also the expression of other genes than the one whose expression is intended to be suppressed in the case where their sequences are the same as or highly homologous to the mRNA of those genes (off-target effect).
Considering these, it is desirable that no such mRNA should exist that a given siRNA strongly binds to, among the mRNAs derived from other genes than the one whose expression is intended to be suppressed, or that, even if such a mRNA exists, it is the mRNA derived from a gene having a function similar to the very gene suppression of whose expression is intended. It is because, in such cases, it can be prevented that the siRNA should exhibit a wide-ranging non-specific suppressive effect on other functions than is intended.    [Non-patent Document 1] Zhang, C. L., McKinsey, T. A. & Olson, E. N. Association of class II histonedeacetylases with heterochromatin protein 1: potential role for histonemethylation in control of muscle differentiation. Mol Cell Biol 22, 7302-12 (2002)    [Non-patent Document 2] Cammas, F., Herzog, M., Lerouge, T., Chambon, P. & Losson, R. Association of the transcriptional corepressor TIF1beta with heterochromatin protein 1 (HP1): an essential role for progression through differentiation. Genes Dev 18, 2147-60 (2004)    [Non-patent Document 3] Tenen, D. G. Disruption of differentiation in human cancer: AML shows the way. Nat Rev Cancer 3, 89-101 (2003)    [Non-patent Document 4] Gilbert, N. et al. Formation of facultative heterochromatin in the absence of HP1. Embo J 22, 5540-50 (2003)    [Non-patent Document 5] Olins, D. E. & Olins, A. L. Granulocyte heterochromatin: defining the epigenome. BMC Cell Biol 6, 39 (2005)    [Non-patent Document 6] Popova, E. Y., Claxton, D. F., Lukasova, E., Bird, P. I. & Grigoryev, S. A. Epigeneticheterochromatin markers distinguish terminally differentiated leukocytes from incompletely differentiated leukemia cells in human blood. Exp Hematol 34,453-62 (2006)    [Non-patent Document 7] Arney, K. L. & Fisher, A. G. Epigenetic aspects of differentiation. J Cell Sci 117,4355-63 (2004)    [Non-patent Document 8] Fraga, M. F. et al. Loss of acetylation at Lys16 and trimethylation at Lys20 of histoneH4 is a common hallmark of human cancer. Nat Genet 37, 391-400 (2005)    [Non-patent Document 9] Bernstein, E. et al., Nature 409: 363-366 (2001)    [Non-patent Document 10] Elbashir, S. M. et al., EMBO J 20:6877-6888(2001)    [Non-patent Document 11] Xu, P. et al., Curr Biol 13: 790-795 (2003)    [Non-patent Document 12] Martinet, J., et al., Cell 110:533-542(2002)